


Herbstmelancholie

by Silavon



Series: Bruchstücke (Heinander) [1]
Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jede Menge fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Durch die OTP Fragen von der lieben lalalaugenbrot inspiriert.
Relationships: Alexander von Humboldt/Heinrich von Kleist
Series: Bruchstücke (Heinander) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Herbstmelancholie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lugubriouslyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/gifts), [Mutantenfisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantenfisch/gifts), [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).

Der Wind bläst ihm kühl um seine bedeckten Ohren. Er lässt die zurückgebliebenen Blätter rascheln, zwingt sie sogar zum Fallen, sodass die Allee nun noch leerer wirkt. Der Wald hat seine einst so prächtigen Farben verloren. Kahl, grau, trostlos, ein Nicht-Er-Selbst. Ein Verfall in natürlicher Ebene, geistig und auch äußerlich. Heinrich schleift sich durch die Bäume hindurch. Seine Füße schlurfen auf dem Boden, hinterlassen eine Rille in der Erde, ziehen Bahnen, wo er auch wandelt und erschaffen ungeahnt etwas Neues, verändern die Erde, aus eigener Kraft. Er beobachtet das eingeschränkte Treiben. Viele Vögel sind weitergezogen, wie der Mauersegler oder das Braunkehlchen. Das hat ihm Alex erzählt, als sie gemeinsam spazieren waren, mit Gabi und Adelheid, die vollkommen gespannt den Erzählungen ihres Onkels lauschten, wie er jede Pflanze, jedes Geräusch eines Vogels und allgemein die umliegende Natur erklärte, wie er ausschweifte und aus seiner Kindheit erzählte. 

Jetzt gerade schlummert er friedlich auf der Couch im Salon, die Stunde Schlaf nachholen, die ihm noch fehlt. Denn in der Nacht gab es einen Meteoritenschauer, dessen Namen Heinrich schon wieder vergessen hat. Während Alex staunend am Fenster stand, das ein oder andere notierte und Heinrich mit wissenschaftlichen Fakten bombardierte, versuchte Heinrich selbst an seinem literarischen Stück weiter zu arbeiten, was ihm nicht gut gelang, denn Alex siegte mit seinen funkelnden Augen und so verbrachten sie die Nacht gemeinsam am Fenster, eingekuschelt in einer Decke und eine Tasse Kakao in der Hand. 

Alex ist nach drei Stunden Schlaf immer putzmunter, Heinrich definitiv nicht. Und so zieht sich sein Schlafmangel schon über den ganzen Tag hinweg, die drei Tassen Kaffee waren keine Hilfe, ebenso wenig die halbe Stunde, die er noch hinauszögern konnte. Nun erkundet er also den Tegeler Forst. Er braucht frische Luft, meinte er zu Alex, der schon halbweggedämmert das Ganze nur nebenbei mitbekam. Der Hund der Familie liegt grunzend am Fußende, Wilhelm beschäftig seine Rasselbande von fünf Kindern - die man sich als Kultusminister leisten kann- und Line macht Erledigungen in der Stadt, also ist er alleine losgezogen. Mittlerweile hat er den See fast erreicht, er sieht schon das Schilf und das leichte Glänzen des Wassers. 

Langsam lassen sich ein paar Sonnenstrahlen blicken und ihm wird warm, in seinem dunkelblauen Wollmantel, der noch nach Alex riecht. Er hat einfach eine Jacke genommen, die bei ihnen auf dem Kleiderhaufen, auf dem berühmt-berüchtigten Kleiderhaufenstuhl, lag. Etwas zu groß ist er ihm, aber das stört ihn nicht, er ist sowieso allein. Seine erste Assoziation, war die von Momo. Heinrich zieht den Mantel enger an sich und schaltet sein Gehirn ab, als ihn der Geruch von Alex umgibt und dieser seine Welt einzunehmen scheint. Er riecht nach Wald und Regen, der in den letzten Tagen vorherrschte, als sie zusammen immer unterwegs waren, sich eine Auszeit gegönnt haben, im Grün des Großstadtchaos. 

Heinrich will schon länger aus dieser eng und verlassenen Stadt raus, aufs Land, vielleicht nach Frankreich oder in die Schweiz, möglicherweise als Bauer, mit seinem Alex und dann glücklich sein, aber am Ende des Tages hat er es nicht weit geschafft. Er hat Alex nicht einmal davon erzählt, keinen Gedanken, keine einzige Idee, obwohl der auch weg will, in seine richtige Heimat, hat er gesagt, nach Paris. Es ist ihm eigentlich egal, wohin es geht, Hauptsache ist, dass er Alex an seiner Seite findet. Mit ihm könnte er auch in die Mongolei oder nach Nepal oder an sonsteinen verwaisten Winkel dieser Erde. Die Gelegenheit ist leider noch nicht eingetroffen. Alex hat immer noch seine Festanstellung und jobbt nebenbei, aus Lust, am Naturkundemuseum und es macht ihm so unheimlich Spaß und er selbst… er versucht kläglich etwas zustande zu bekommen, mal als Musiker, Journalist und ja… Schriftsteller, sein somit größtes Projekt, beziehungsweise Vorhaben. Doch nichts will so recht gelingen und so planlos hat er sich sein Leben nicht vorgestellt, doch irgendwie ist es dazu gekommen. Stillschweigend sitzt er auf der Bank am Ufer und lässt Steine flitschen, auch diese kommen nicht weit. 

Er schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und blendet seine Gedanken aus, hört nur auf seine Umgebung und das Rauschen der Wellen, die gegen die Uferwand schlagen. Vor seinen Lidern verdunkelt es sich. Heinrich zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Na, wer kann das wohl sein?“

Heinrich lächelt, nein, er grinst sein breitestes Grinsen. 

„Prince Charming oder ein noch hübscherer Mann oder vielleicht ein noch hübscherer Mann mit sehr viel Intelligenz und genialem Humor? Oder…“

Er dreht sich auf der Bank um, sodass er mit seinen Knien auf der Bank aufkommt und seinem Alexander in die Augen gucken kann. 

„… vielleicht doch Alex, auf den alles zutrifft.“

Heinrich fasst Alexander an die warmen Wangen.

„Du bist viel besser, als all dies und… ach, ich weiß manchmal gar nicht, wohin mit den Gefühlen und dann kommst du und bringst einiges durcheinander, aber auf eine so schöne Art und Weise und dann schaue ich dich so an, du mit deinen funkelnden Augen und… ich bin glücklich, bin einfach glücklich.“

Heinrichs Gefühlsausbruch hat sich regelrecht zu einem Redefluss entwickelt, der innerlich weiterzugehen scheint. 

„Alex? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr!“

Alexander hingegen steht da und atmet tief durch und blickt Heinrich sanft und liebevoll an. Sie stehen einige Augenblicke einfach so da, einfach… sein. Heinrich hat weiterhin seine Hände an Alexanders Wangen und Alex, ja, der vergisst alles und küsst Heinrich mit reinsten Gefühlen, als würden nur sie existieren, in der Stadt, der Viermillionen.


End file.
